1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cross-flow fan for a control panel of a gymnastic apparatus, and more particularly, to an arrangement that permits a rapid securing action from outside and an accurate alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are often covered with sweat in performing exercise on a gymnastic apparatus. It must be very pleasant when a wind slowly blows through the face. As shown in FIG. 1, a fan is fitted to the control panel 21 of a conventional treadmill 20 for providing a current of air blowing over to the operator.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional cross-flow fan apparatus consists of a housing 11, a motor 12 and a cross-flow fan 13. The cross-flow fan 13 is made by riveting a plurality of metal pieces and metal posts. Over ten metal vanes 131 fit into fixing slots of left and right metal plates 132. A shaft sleeve 133 coupled to a rotary shaft 121 is riveted at the center of the left metal plate 132. A central shaft 135 is riveted to the center of the right metal plate 134. A bushing 14 slips over the central shaft 135 and is then mounted on the housing 11 by a shaft-positioning seat 15 in place.
When the above-mentioned cross-flow fan apparatus 10 is driven by the motor 12 in lateral (X-X) rotation, the cross-flow fan 13 will have a problematic rotation and cause an undesirable deformation as a result of misalignment of the rotary shaft 121 of the motor to the shaft sleeve 133 of the cross-flow fan 13. Thus, the-motor 12 is easily broken down. Accordingly, it is very important if the center of the motor 12 is properly aligned.
According to the conventional way for installing the motor 12, screws 122 are tightened outwards in the positioning holes at the internal side of the housing 11 for fixing the motor 12 in place at the external side of the housing 11 after the rotary shaft 121 of the motor 12 extends into the housing 11. However, the above-mentioned way causes a difficult assembly since only a very small internal room is available within the housing 1, thereby requiring much assembly time and causing an insufficient accuracy. Moreover, the defective fraction of the products is increased. This is one of the drawbacks.
Moreover, a trembling motion takes place when the conventional cross-flow fan 13 is operated at a high speed. This will do harm to the electronic elements within the control panel 21. As a result, the anti-vibration design must be taken into account as well.